An Arranged Marriage
by Fanfiction100720041154
Summary: Logan, Finn, and Colin are sent back from their French boarding school to meet their fiancee's, Rory, Louise, and Paris. Lorelai and Christopher married, but waited until they were ready. Emily, Francine, and Shira meddle in Rory and Logan's lives. Wandering POV. I know this has been done before, but why not?
1. Chapter 1

Wednesday, two weeks before Rory's Freshmen year.

"Logan! It's settled, you're moving back to Connecticut, and you're going to Chilton for Junior and Senior year," Shira yelled before Logan hang up on her.

He just couldn't believe his parents. Forcing him back from boarding school with his friends to go to some snobby private school. Sure, he was a snob, but it wasn't the same as Connecticut private school kids.

He went over to Colin and Finn's dorm. "Guess what great news I have from mother dearest," Logan opened. "You were told that you are being sent back to Connecticut for this school year?" Colin replied. "How did you-"

"Colin and I got the same message," Finn piped in.

"So we have to move from our nice French boarding school to some private school, Chilton was it? Why, don't we make less of a mess for our parents in Europe?" Logan complained.

"You didn't hear?" Colin asked.

"Hear what?"

"Our future wives are waiting for us in the States," Finn added.

"They arranged our marriage!?" Logan yelled.

Colin and Finn both nodded.

"What the-"

* * *

"Yes, Grandma I'll be at Friday Night Dinner at 5:30. I will also make sure Mom dresses appropriately. Who did you say would be there?" Rory stated.

"It's a gathering of three families just the Haydens, the Hu-b-e-s, and us. Bye Rory," Emily responded rushing through the word Huntzbergers.

"Mom, we have to be at Friday Night Dinner at 5:3o instead of 7."

"Ugh, do we at least get to leave early?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"For some reason, I don't think so."

Rory suspected something in her mother's voice and Grandma was acting weird too, what's going on?

"Hey, Mom, is something going on? Grandma was acting kind of weird on the phone."

"Oh, kid, I should have told you earlier. So, you know that you're a double heiress, of the Gilmore and Hayden families. Well, before you were born, Grandma, Grandpa, Streube, Francine, your Dad, and I made a deal. I got some independence, didn't have to marry your Dad right away, instead they arranged your marriage, and Dad and I kept dating until we were ready to get married."

Rory was shocked, she couldn't fully comprehend everything that she had just heard. Rory decided to go to her room, say she was going to study, though she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate.

* * *

"Christopher, it's time for the meeting. On Friday. We'll meet the Gilmores there at 6:00, the Huntzbergers won't be there until 7:00,"

"I know, I'll be there."

Streube hung up.

Wow, the deal they made 16 years ago was finally having the last part come to completion. He had also agreed to get a law degree in exchange for being able to open his own office that the Hayden's wouldn't buy from him. Christopher liked the business aspect more than the law aspect. At first he handled cases, but since he has hired lawyers and made the firm one that rivaled any of his father's.

* * *

Logan, Colin, and Finn were boarding their plane.

"Do we know who they are?" Logan asked about his future bride.

"Just the names."

"So we know they're society females from Connecticut."

An hour later, they were still hypothesizing about Lorelai Hayden, Paris Geller, and Louise Grant.

"I guess I'll have to break up with Stephanie," Colin said disappointed.

"Yeah, and I'll have to break up with, oh wait, no one." Finn said drunkenly.

"I hate this, our parents don't even tell us that they arranged our marriage! Our entire lives are ruined now. Our freedom, our independence is gone!" Logan grew more enraged after every word.

"Calm down, Logan. At least give the girl a chance," Colin said.

Finn then passed out, not concentrating on the conversation anymore, being too drunk.

"I can't take this, I can't take my independence being ripped from me."

"Just give the girl a chance, Logan."

* * *

Rory couldn't think clearly. She couldn't finish her summer homework from Chilton like she planned. She would have to finish that next week.

"Hey Lane? Can you meet me at Luke's? I need to talk to you."

"Hang on, let me ask Momma Kim… ok, I'll see you in five minutes."

"I'm engaged."

"What?!"

"It was part of the deal my grandparents and parents made."

"I can't believe this."

" know."

"When do you meet him? How old is he? When are you getting married? Do you have to marry him?"

"I haven't met him, but I do on Friday, and all I know is that his name is Logan Huntzberger," She said with a snobbish connotation on his name.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to do this, Lane."

Lane and Rory walked over to the gazebo with their to-go cups.

"You don't know, maybe he'll be this amazing, sweet guy. Just… give him a chance."

"I-I don't know."

"It'll be okay, Rory,"

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but you handle every situation you're thrown into."

"Okay, thanks Lane."

* * *

It was Thursday morning, and their plane had just arrived in Hartford. Finn woke up an hour previous, and I successfully convinced him not to go into a naked phase.

"Oh, don't know how Louise will feel about that. You're going to have to stop those soon."

"How do you know? She might love me for who I am."  
"We'll find out tomorrow."

"Bring Finn back, then go party?" Logan asked Colin.

"The usual? To prepare for tomorrow?"

And a night of partying ensued, Colin and logan went back to Finn. The next morning, they would all nurse their hangovers and prepare for their various family dinners.

* * *

Thursday was interesting for Rory Gilmore. She just found out that her marriage had been arranged for her. All of a sudden, she felt choked by everything happening to her.

She started hyperventilating, but didn't go to her mother or her father or Lane, who could she talk to about that? She wrote down everything she was feeling, kind of like a diary, but it seemed to help.

* * *

"Lorelai, how's she taking it?"

"Chris, she hates me. She ran into her room right after I told her."

"Lore, she could never hate you."

"When will you be back?"

"I got held up, but I'll be there by tomorrow."

"Chris!"

"I'll tell you when I'm on my way back, but it will be early tomorrow morning."

"And what do I do about Rory?"

"Just talk to her Lore, she loves you."

"I love you, bye Chris."

"Hey Rory, can I talk to you?"

"What do you need, Mom?"

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't."

"I'm not upset about that"


	2. Chapter 2

Friday Morning 6 a.m.

"Chris, you're back," she said before giving him a quick kiss.

"Yep, I sure am, how's Rory? She ready for tonight?"

"As ready as she'll ever be. It'll be better know that you're here."

"How can I help?"

"Talk to her."

Christopher walked upstairs to hear Rory on the phone.

"It happened to you too, Paris? I can't believe this! Did you know earlier?"

"Neither did I… bye, Paris."

Christopher walked in when he heard Rory was done with her phone call.

"Hey Kiddo, How are you doing?"

"Dad! You're back," Rory exclaimed before hugging her dad.

"Sorry this had to happen to you."

"Why did it?"

"If it didn't you would have already had ten coming out parties, and would be living at Richard and Emily's. Would you have preferred that?"

"I guess not, but what if he doesn't like me? Or I don't like him?"

"How could anyone not like a Gilmore Girl? If you don't like him, we'll work it out together."

* * *

"I just heard from Mitchum, the Huntzbergers are going to be one of three families at the dinner. Apparently, Lorelai's a double heiress."

"Charming," Colin said.

"She's also a Freshman, we're two years apart. The more I learn about her, the more she seems like the person my parents would love."

"Then stop learning things about her. I have a dinner to go to at 5:00, I need to go get ready to meet Paris."

Logan walked over to the liquor cabinet, but Colin beat him there.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't do this drunk."

"Who said I would get drunk? I just want a little."

"No, Logan! Go get ready, we'll meet back at Finn's afterword."

"Fine."

Logan spent the next few hours getting ready and internally preparing for the night. His parents told him earlier that Frank was picking him up at 6:30.

* * *

Rory, Christopher, and Lorelai had been at the Gilmore mansion for an hour. Rory and Lorelai had been whisked upstairs to Emily's hairdressers and makeup personnel. Christopher was having a drink with Richard, Streube, and Francine downstairs.

Rory and Lorelai came downstairs with Emily half an hour before the Huntzbergers were set to arrive.

"Rory, are you excited to meet Logan?" Francine asked, trying to make conversation.

"Sure," Rory said cryptically.

Conversation between the adults happened for the remainder of the half hour. Logan was the first of the Huntzbergers' to arrive.

"Hello Emily, Francine, Richard, Streube," Logan welcomed with an obviously fake smile.

"Logan, this is our granddaughter, Rory."

"_Lovely_ to meet you," Rory said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"So, I believe both of you know why you are here. We are here to discuss the details of your relationship."

Rory realized that Logan wanted to be here almost as little as she did, but still she felt little sympathy for him.

"We would like for you to get married the year that Rory graduates from college."

"Sensible," Logan added truthfully.

"But we would like your relationship to begin on Rory's birthday, the 8th of October." At this point,the other Huntzbergers arrive.

"I guess," Rory said weakly.

"I drafted up the prenuptial agreement, "Streube stated.

"Yes, I believe that it seems fair," Christopher added in to assure Rory.

Instead of saying anything, Rory nodded. Logan followed suit.

"Logan, after your graduation from Yale, you will be put in charge of one of the papers near Yale, so you can be near Rory for the year and a half before the wedding."

"Rory, you will also be attending Yale," Emily stated proudly.

"What if she doesn't want to go to Yale, Mom?" Lorelai jumped in.

"Why wouldn't Rory want to go to Yale?" Emily stated in a this-is-not-the-time-for-this-conversation tone.

"Mrs. Gilmore, dinner is ready," the maid chimed in.

"Let's eat, we can finish up with the technicalities after dinner while Rory and Logan acquaintance themselves with one another."

"Roast sounds lovely, Grandma," Rory spoke up.

* * *

After dinner, Logan and Rory were sent to the patio to speak with one another, the gentlemen went to enjoy a cigar in Richard's study, and the ladies had coffee in the living room.

"How do you feel about all of this?" Logan asked, following Colin's suggestion of trying to give her a chance.

At the attempt, Rory's cold exterior melted slightly.

"Like my grandparents should have no control over my lovelife, but I guess I'll have to go through with it anyway. Your opinion?"

"You don't want to get me started,"

"Try me"

"My two best friends and I were taken out of our boarding school to come to school with our fiancee's. You know a Paris Geller or Louise Grant?"

"Both of them go to Chilton, Paris and I have sort of become friends, I guess, but I'd pity anyone who had to get close to her. Louise is nice, but a bit slutty."

"Sounds perfect for Finn,"

"Too bad for Colin though,"

"How would you describe Colin and Finn?"

"Well, Colin's pompous, but loyal. Finn's just Finn, crazy, he frequently gets naked phases. Those are fun."

Rory laughed, and Logan did too. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Richard, Streube, Mitchum, and Christopher were enjoying cigars and talking about their love for this arrangement. Christopher was not adding much to the conversation for obvious reasons, he was not as pleased with his daughter's union than the others.

"What do you think, Christopher,"Mitchum asked.

"Oh, I don't know. As long as he keeps her happy, I'll be fine I guess."

* * *

The ladies drinking coffee had changed the topic to local gossip, which Lorelai cared very little for. Lorelai couldn't stop thinking about how cold Rory looked during dinner. Lorelai stole a glance towards Rory and Logan, she looked like she was meeting with a new friend, it was an interesting interaction, which she would question Rory about later.

"Haven't you heard Emily, Nancy was almost kicked out of the DAR?"

"I thought they figured out it was Nicole instead of Nancy?"

"No they found the extra profits at her house, Nicole is the one who turned her in."

I hope she can stand him, it would make this entire process so much easier.


End file.
